This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Histones do change the interacting partners upon disease, cellular differentiation and during stress. Histone modifications determine the expression level of different genes in spatial and temporal manner. We are intersed in finding out the modifications and interacting partners of histones during such conditions.